This invention relates to a tape entrainment device, more particularly for a magnetic recorder comprising: a support, two spools mounted to rotate in the same plane on the said support about two respective parallel axes; a tape encircling at least one of the spools--the tape and the two spools on which the tape may be wound forming two reels connected by means of an accessible portion of tape; a roller rotating in the same plane as the reels and at a tangent from the periphery of each of the said reels; and an endless belt which is tensioned and able to withstand some stretching, passing between the roller and the reels and engaging an arc of the periphery of each reel in order to ensure tensioning of the accessible portion of tape.
Devices of this type as described for example in French Patent No. 2212981 and U. S. Pat. No. 3,907,230 (J P Merle and C. Pavie) which could be referred to profitably have been widely used since they were invented a few years ago, particularly in the field of recording numeric data magnetically onto cassettes or cartridges, because of the important advantages they provide.
However, due to rapid improvements in and the ever increasing demands made of electronic components which cooperate in magnetic recording systems with the mechanical elements from which the tape entrainment devices are made, the limitations of these mechanical elements, which are slowing down technical developments in this field, have become apparent.
In this context the aim of this invention is to provide a system of entraining tape which can ensure reproducible and regular entrainment of the tape even when used in severe conditions, this being demonstrated in particular by a substantially constant tape tension.